Utterly Distasteful
by EttyUlrik
Summary: One night, Marceline and Bubblegum discuss some very trying emotions... Drabble, fluff, one-shot, some adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**PB and** **Marceline one-shot. Difficulty with expressing emotions, a little bit fluffy and drabble. Some mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, though I totally wish I did.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R**

Blankets rustled in the pitch darkness of the room, the sound blending seamlessly into the breathy moans coming from beneath them. A pink head bobbed slightly against the headboard, and a matching pair of hands pushed the blankets away and entangled themselves in the dark, oily tresses lying between bubblegum thighs. Said thighs quivered as the tongue delving into their hot center sped up and pushed deeper in search of a reward. The pink monarch arched suddenly, her vocals raising an octave as she struggled to utter something comprehensible. When the long, soft tongue touched up against the bundle of nerves that brought her most pleasure, she lost all control over herself, smashing her head back into the pillows and letting out a strong moan.  
"M-MARCELINE!"  
Her hips ground insistently into the lapping tongue, and the monarch panted as the vampire continued the delicious ministrations. As she recovered from the blinding orgasm, she became aware of a slight vibration at her lower lips, and an uneven pressure as her lover's lips pressed against her. A smirk, and triumphant chuckles...scowling, the princess squeezed her thighs hard against the black head, spurring the quiet snickers into spirited cackles of amusement.  
"So distasteful. Marceline, you're the worst…"  
Smiling red eyes looked up at her from between the pink peaks on her chest, and the princess tugged on the hair, turning away as a deep blush spread over her cheeks. The vampire crawled up the princess's body, kissing her thighs and stomach lazily before resting her chin on elbows folded over a soft, pink stomach.  
"If I'm the worst, how do I always get you to scream my name, Bonnibel?..." The smug vampire tweaked a nipple, and the princess yelped in response. Glowering at her companion's crass remark, Princess Bubblegum took the vampire by the ear and dragged her up to face her. Their lips met roughly, pink lips pierced by the small white snowcaps resting on a soft, ashen mouth. The princess moaned, forcing her tongue into Marceline's and arching to press their breasts together. Marceline closed her eyes and kissed back eagerly, sighing contentedly when she felt gentle hands cradle her hips.  
Marceline broke the kiss suddenly and let out a deep hiss upon the unexpected penetration. She looked down at the princess with hazy eyes, surprised to find lust etched on the delicate pink features.  
"If I remember correctly, Marceline, I made you scream _my _name four times tonight…your success is hardly noteworthy." The princess's fingers moved slowly within the vampire, and Bubblegum smiled upon seeing the slight blue shade staining the cheeks of the vampire. She arched up and kissed her gently.  
Marceline reached between her own thighs and extracted the fingers, falling over sideways on the bed in order to comfortably look at her friend. Princess Bubblegum shifted and faced Marceline, closing her eyes as grey fingers tenderly brushed loose strands of hair from her face.  
"I would happily do more for you, Bonnibel…" Marceline gazed at the princess with pained eyes, fingers softly tracing her blushing face.  
"I know. But…" Looking away, the princess pulled the sheets up over her frame, sighing when Marceline's hand stopped the blankets just under her breasts. Bubblegum moaned when she felt soft kneading on her left breast; the hand's master cautiously monitored the princess's reaction, afraid of what was coming next. When a pink hand rejected the motions, Marceline sighed, pulling the blanket over herself as well when the princess continued to wrap herself in a magenta cocoon.  
"What?"  
Marceline huffed, flipping over.  
"Marceline, what?" Princess Bubblegum leaned on one elbow to hover over the peeved vampire, holding the sheets securely to her form. Marceline was not so graceful. Upon turning on her back to look the princess in the eye, the blankets peeled from her form and her breasts bobbed free from their restraints. She caught the princess eyeing them, but she pretended not to notice.  
"I don't understand you…" It was a breathy whisper- something Bubblegum would not even consider an acceptable explanation for the older girl's tantrum. She leaned further over the grey woman, her eyes narrowing vehemently as her fingers pinched Marceline's chin and forced eye contact.  
"Come again? Not so _childishly _this time?" Marceline jutted out her jaw rebelliously, eyes shining and fangs lengthening ever so slightly. Princess Bubblegum's stomach rolled in desire; she couldn't help finding this woman so attractive despite the anger bubbling in her chest.  
"I. Do. Not. _Understand_ you, Bonnibel," Marceline hissed, pulling her face out of the princess's strong grasp.  
"What do you mean?" Bubblegum was genuinely perplexed. She cocked her head to the side, batting her eyelashes to try and dilute the venom dripping from her companion's voice. Marceline growled in her chest, but it sounded soft; wounded. Her eyebrows knotted together and she sighed softly.  
"You're always like this, Bonnie…we do this, make love. We give ourselves completely, become one in body, mind, desire...there is no part of your beautiful body I have not explored and expressed my affections on, Bonnie, and yet…you do this…"  
She motioned to the blankets covering the princess's body, and Bubblegum hugged the blankets around herself tighter, bringing her knees to her chest.  
"I just…I trust you, Marcy. You know I do. And I love doing this with you, but…" the princess sighed this time, wringing her hands together. "…but it's difficult to process sometimes. I never imagined doing this with another girl…with you."  
Marceline let out a sharp huff, pulling the blanket over herself and glaring at Bubblegum.  
"With me…with a monster…" Bubblegum saw the streak of hurt in the vampire's eyes and scooted to her quickly.  
"No, no…Marceline, that's not what I meant at all…"  
"Then, what? Enlighten me, Bonnibel." With an exaggerated flick of her hand, Marceline added "I implore you, tell me, your majesty." Bubblegum bit back her anger, tasting blood from her cheek. She sighed, letting her shoulders droop.  
"Marceline…I love you. More than anyone, I love you."  
"So why can't you just give in, Bonnibel? Stop thinking and making me wait, and just act upon your words and be with me already!" Marceline's pleading voice sounded small, weak, and on the verge of tears. "You confessed love to me, Bubblegum. I thought that meant something…I thought there would be no more insecurity…" Bonnibel hated looking into those broken, watery eyes. But her gaze was fixed; she couldn't turn away. "…but I'm starting to doubt your words. Why would you confess love to me and force me to give in to these feelings bubbling within me if everything was to remain exactly the same?" Her voice broke, and Bonnibel swallowed, closing her eyes tightly, hating the words to come.  
"I'm sorry, Marceline. I'm so sorry…" The vampire cuddled into the princess's form, burying her face in the comforting scent of candy hair. Bubblegum absentmindedly stroked the black hair, organizing her thoughts. "I swore my life to my subjects, Marceline. For over a century I have served them faithfully, and for that time I have lived contently with you by my side. Why does it have to change now? I cannot stay at the threshold of maturity forever, Marceline. I have to increase my candy biomass sooner or later, and after I do that, I must produce an heir. You and I simply cannot be…we would disappoint all of Oo. As monarchs, our people come first."  
"Blomgarck, Bonnibel! They don't have to know about us, you don't have to change. You are a genius, you can easily make an heir! You made Lemongrab, Goliad. An heir isn't the issue, and is not why you deny me my happiness…"  
"Our friends would be disappointed, Marceline. Do you want to put them through this?" Bonnibel held her head in her hands, kneading her hair.  
"I want you, Bonnibel…I…I love you…you know how I love you…" Bubblegum stroked her face.  
"Marceline, I'm sorry…we've talked about this…"  
Marceline stayed silent. Then gently, weakly, she whispered: "You want a boyfriend still, don't you?..." Bubblegum said nothing, and Marceline chuckled once, bitterly. "So that's what it is…"  
"Marceline, I…"  
"Don't say anything. Just…let me…" With that, the vampire pushed her lips to the princess's, laying her on her back, sliding her fingers gently into the soft folds beneath the blanket shield.  
'_I love you. I will always love you, my princess. You say you're in love with me, but if you were…' _Marceline's heart gave a violent thrum, and she remedied it by clutching tightly to the princess, earning herself a moan from Bubblegum at the sudden contact. She smiled despite herself, her eyes squeezing shut tightly. '_If it is a romance you desire, I have no right to take this from you. I have no right to be selfish. I have no rights to your body, or your heart. You are a gift, Bonnibel. And just as you have given yourself to me so graciously, you can give yourself to anyone you deem worthy. All I wish is that you are safe, and happy. And as long as you allow me to be by your side, to call you mine, I will be happy. And when you find the one you wish to spend your life with, I learn to be content. That is what it means to be in love, right? Well…I guess if a genius like you doesn't know what it means to be in love, I'll be damned if I do…'  
_Bubblegum looked into Marceline's eyes and smiled, brushing the hair from her forehead.  
"Don't think about it, Marce. Just know, I'm not going anywhere…we'll always be together in one way or another…" Marceline pressed her forehead to the princess's, grinning widely.  
"I want another taste of bubblegum…" She smiled wickedly and dove between the princess's thighs, hugging her hips. "And you're right…you're not going anywhere…"  
'_Without me knowing about it, Bonnibel…I will keep an eye on you…no one will hurt you…' _She licked the sweet spot gently, acting out her thoughts. '_I will always love you, Bonnibel. I will adjust…I've lived a thousand years, and I have always adjusted. I will do it again…'  
_A tear plipped on the princess's abdomen, and the princess looked down at her.  
"Marceline, sorry but, drooling over this is…revolting…"  
Marceline laughed, bitterly.  
_'Distastefully revolting. That's just who I am, I suppose…_' She wiped away the tear.  
"I'm sorry, Princess."  
'_I'm sorry, Princess, for this distastefully revolting heart.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**So after reading several requests to have PB reciprocate Marcy's feelings, I decided to continue this story at my leisure. There will be more chapters to come.**

**I do not own Adventure Time, or any of its characters.**

**I also do not own Matt Nathanson's song _Faster. _But I heard it the other day and I wanted to include it.**

**R&R and I hope you enjoy.**

Princess Bubblegum blinked the sleep from her eyes, moaning slightly as she felt the heaviness slowly drain from her slumber-sore limbs. She sat up in the bed, stretching gracefully before scanning the dim room. A sliver of pre-dawn glow from a dip in the drapery was the sole source of light in the pink bedchamber. The princess admired the plays of shadow on the walls, dimly aware of the emptiness of the bed. She felt simultaneously rested and exhausted, and she sighed, accrediting her present state to the late hour at which she finally fell into her light state of rest. Why she had chosen to stay up so late in the first place, she wondered. Her hand mindlessly slid to the space beside her, and she was surprised to find herself missing something. Something very important…  
Like a slow stream, the events from the night before trickled into the princess's mind, and she searched for her companion under the covers and in the lonely room. When she found nothing beside her, she scanned the corners and coatracks for the small form of a bat, failing to find any indication the vampire may still be in the castle.  
Sighing, Princess Bubblegum rose, surprised to find herself donning the black t-shirt gifted to her years before by the very woman she now sought. Had she imagined their passions? She crawled off the edge of the bed and blushed to find her nether regions unclothed. All suspicions that her memories were no more than a dream immediately evaporated, and the princess found within her a newfound desire to locate her friend. Walking to her dresser, she pulled on a pair of boy-shorts, trusting the early hour to keep her staff from her path as she explored the castle for her bedmate.  
She left her room on velvet toes, looking in every nook and cranny for the vampire. She had to be in the castle- they'd fallen asleep much too late for Marceline to get home before the sun rose. The princess avoided the sunroom and sitting rooms- they'd be much too bright. She also avoided the cellar and dungeon. While darkness and morbidity screamed of the vampire's personality, Bubblegum knew she'd seek somewhere peaceful to rest during the day.  
"That jerk…she could have stayed with me in the bed. Why did she leave?" Bubblegum scowled to herself and thought back to the night before. She flushed suddenly, remembering that she had failed to invite the vampire to stay in bed that night at all. Instead, after being spurred to some of the most earthshattering orgasms she'd ever had, the princess had been lulled to sleep by the gentle caresses of the vampire's tongue against her most personal and sensitive area. She thought back further, past the attentions her friend had given her, and blushed even deeper at the memory of touching and grinding cores together at the vampire's request. How could she have done something so…  
Princess Bubblegum shook the memory from her head, straining to remember something. She was certain she had forgotten an important detail of some sort…  
Princess Bubblegum was exasperated. After searching every room in the castle, she had failed to find Marceline, and now the sun was starting to rise. Her staff would be up in no time, and surely one of them would find Marceline. Princess Bubblegum wandered aimlessly, looking into rooms she had already searched in hopes that she had somehow overlooked her friend. Without her realizing, her feet had carried her up several flights of stairs and left her standing before a large wooden door. A very familiar wooden door.  
Princess Bubblegum smiled. Centuries ago, before she had increased her biomass to an age suitable for the throne, the young princess spent countless hours in this attic, playing knights and monsters with the vampire. She reminisced on the innocent times, and she suddenly remembered something:  
When she was a child, Princess Bubblegum would stand outside the door with her cheek pressed to its cold wooden surface for hours before her scheduled meeting with the vampire, listening to ballads of love and tragedy, happiness and triumph. Sometimes, if the vampire suspected the princess was listening, she'd sing lullabies and nursery rhymes while playing along on her bass, or make up songs reprimanding the child for her spying.  
Pressing her ear to the keyhole, the princess closed her eyes, and waited. A smile broke across her face as she heard a few strong notes echo across the small room.  
"You're so delicious. You're so soft, sweet on the tip of my tongue…" The princess's cheeks grew warm upon hearing the song the vampire was singing, but she kept her ear pressed to the door. "You taste like sunlight and strawberry bubble gum…" A pause, and the princess strained to hear more. A deep sigh met her, followed by the words _you make my heart beat faster_ at a near whisper. The vampire's words slowed, and the key changed, stretching the mellow song to a tune that made it sound almost mournful.  
"I beg, I still…I fall. Oooooo, you own me…" Marceline sighed. "Yeah, you own me…you make my heart beat faster, faster…faster, faster. I can't get enough…"  
Bubblegum's heart stilled at the sound of a sniffle, but still she listened.  
"This is gone…this world is over to me." A final riff, and the bass stopped with a muffled thud as it was set on the ground.  
Bubblegum slid to the floor and hugged her knees as the words stung her. The vampire had sung this tune to her in the past many times, but never before had she sang the last line. The words the vampire had spoken to her the night before ran through her head, and she buried her face into her arms. It was no mystery why the vampire had decided to spend the night elsewhere.  
"I'm so…"  
With a yelp, the princess found herself laying on her back under the intense gaze of the vampire.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little sneak."  
Marceline floated above the princess wearing her grey tank top and a pair of purple panties that had obviously been pilfered from her underwear drawer. She gave the princess her usual lopsided smile, and Bubblegum's heart melted.  
"I…uh…" Her heart ached and jumped into her throat. Marceline cocked her head to the side.  
"What?"  
"I…wanted to hear you sing…you don't sing the songs I request, so…" Bubblegum said softly. Marceline rolled her eyes.  
"It keeps things exciting, Prubbs."  
Bubblegum smiled halfheartedly, and Marceline frowned.  
"What's wrong, babe?" Bubblegum looked away, and Marceline's ears perked.  
"They've awoken." With that, she lifted the princess and carried her into the room, closing the door behind them. She settled the princess comfortably in her lap as she floated in the air, ringing the princess's waist with her arms loosely. Marceline dipped her head and pressed her face gently into the princess's chest, listening to her heartbeat. She inhaled softly, resting her head against a soft breast, pulling the girl closer to her with restrained ferocity. "You smell like sunlight."  
The princess looked down at the vampire sympathetically, smoothing her wild hair gently. She shuddered when she felt the cool exhalation against the skin of her chest.  
"How would you know what sunlight smells like, Marceline?" Bubblegum asked glumly.  
"I lived in the sun once too, Bonnibel. It's warmth, it's safety." She kissed Bubblegum's head, and the princess shied away from her touch.  
"What is it? I'm…sorry…" Marceline shifted the princess, but Bubblegum leaned into her. Confused, Marceline raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't apologize…Marcy, I'm sorry…" Bubblegum leaned her head on the vampire's shoulder cautiously, hugging her tightly and dangerously close to tears. Marceline stiffened.  
"Bonnibel…"  
"I didn't…I mean…I love you, Marceline…I never meant to make you think I didn't. But your proposition, it had me so flustered, I…"  
"Bonnibel, stop…"  
"I just didn't know what to think! And…and I hurt you. And then you stayed with me until I slept. You…did _those_ things for me even though I don't always reciprocate the way you crave…it must be hard…"  
"I just want to please you…"  
"You're not a servant! I…I feel so selfish, Marceline. I'm so sorry…" Bubblegum pressed harder into the vampire. "  
"Babe…calm down. It's ok…" She hugged the princess to her form and pressed her face into her hair. "It's ok…"  
"I…I just never thought you wanted a romance…I…I thought we were more than that, I didn't think we needed to think about it like this. I didn't think we'd ever need to define what we have…I'd grown so comfortable, Marceline. I didn't think it would ever end, or that I could lose you. I assumed you were as comfortable as I was…"  
Marceline stayed silent, stroking the bubblegum hair gently while listening to the princess's words. She felt the girl sniffle against her, and she pulled her closer, kissing her head again. This time, the princess did not resist.  
"Marce?...say something…"  
"…do you love me?" Marceline asked, softly. Bubblegum made a choking sund.  
"Of course I do, Marcy. I always will…"  
Marceline stayed silent a long time.  
"That's all I need, then…all I need is you, Bonnibel. And I don't care how I have you…" She pulled Bubblegum back and looked into her eyes. "Because I love you, too. And it shouldn't matter how I love you, does it?"  
Bubblegum shook her head, cuddling into her friend. "No, Marcy. As long as…as long as you don't leave me. And I won't leave you, ever…" Bubblegum leaned up, and with a slight blush, kissed Marceline on the lips. "I promise to always be yours, Marceline. Boyfriend or not…I'm yours."  
Marceline couldn't make sense of the princess's words, but she smiled despite the sting in her heart and kissed her princess again.  
"I know, princess. I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my wonderfully patient little friends. I'm so sorry I have taken so long to update...I know how annoying that can be. How _distasteful_...**

**BUT I have a good excuse. It's called freakin' COLLEGE, and TRANSFER APPS, and I am annoyed at the time such things take from my writing and drawing and sculpting and shizz.**

**Anyways, I promise to try and not take so long next time, so please, don't hate me ^^'**

**Here is the next chapter of _Utterly Distasteful,_ and although there is no PB/Marce interaction in this one, I hope you will like its contribution to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I could only ever wish I owned something as awesome as Adventure Time. Enjoy!**

La-da da-dada….mmhm-hm mmm hm mm hmmmm hmmmm…la da-da- da-daaaa…

Marceline stopped her humming, sticking a strawberry onto her fang, draining the red while tapping the strings on her bass to the rhythm of the song she had been humming. She scrunched her brow in frustration. Just _what_ had her lyrics been when she sang for the door lord a year ago? Marceline had wracked her brains out trying to remember the exact words, but it seemed every time she hummed the song, new lyrics came into her mind.

_I know it must be hard for you to see me  
Hey, it's hard for me too…  
But I thought that together we'd formed 'we'  
Did I ask too much of you?..._

Marceline sighed and fell back onto her bed, strumming with both hands now, licking up the juice that had run down her chin with her long tongue. She closed her eyes.

_Why do I love you?  
Why do I love you…  
It's like I can't live without you, can I?  
_  
She gave one low, hearty chuckle. "Now I know you're nuts, Marce. Since when do the undead _live_?" Shaking her head, she put her axe beside her bed, arching off the bed in a mighty stretch. She looked at her ceiling, sighing.  
"It has been over a month since I last saw Bonnie…ever since that awkward stuff up in the attic, I thought we'd be able to talk but…" Marceline flipped onto her stomach, blowing hair from her face. "…that Bonnibel. Always out on conferences and banquets and science-y science stuff. She made it that much more difficult to talk…" Marceline peeked from under her arm to the small alarm clock on her nightstand. "Nine pm… it's plenty dark out now…maybe I should go check on Prubbs…" She lay on her stomach for a few minutes, breakfast and the energy of the night making it difficult for her to fall back into the comfortable slumber that would mean ignoring Bonnibel for another night. Without another word to herself, Marceline rose and slipped into a pair of jeans and acquired a sweatshirt from her closet. When she raised her arms to put it on, she sniffed once, twice, and stripped down to take a shower.  
Forty minutes later, Marceline locked her house and flew out toward the Candy Kingdom. Usually, Marceline reveled in the night and the shimmering diamond stars, but tonight, dizziness pounded in her temple and uneasiness gripped her belly. Did their truce still stand? Did Bonnibel truly love her, or was it just the afterglow of sex and sleep deprivation talking? Marceline chewed her lower lip, piercing it with her fangs and hissing softly as the wound healed itself.  
Marceline arrived at the princess's castle when the moon was almost at its brightest in the sky. She looked at it for a minute and huffed, floating up to the well-worn windowsill and perching there. She peered into the darkness within and tried the lock- sure enough, it was unlatched- and slipped into the room like a shadow. Quietly, she kicked off her shoes and floated over to the princess's bedside, crawling under the covers. She reached out to the form beside her- and found a stack of big, frilly, pillows. A bit surprised, Marceline searched the bed for Bonnibel in a flurry of pink, eyes widening when she finally concluded the princess was not there. Stepping back into her floppy-backed converse, Marceline floated down to the lab, growling when the princess was not there.  
Marceline went outside to the roof of the castle, perching next to Goliad as she scanned her surroundings. There, in the courtyard with Princess Bubblegum stood a pale young man with two small crystals on his head. Marceline's eyes widened, as there were no banana guards around to protect the princess. Peppermint butler was not around either, and had probably been sent off to bed by Bonnibel herself. This setup was too familiar…Bonnie was on a date.  
Marceline felt as if though her heart burst in her chest, hot waves of pain making their way down her torso to her toes and fingertips. Her head throbbed, and she launched herself off of the roof, flying to the one place she knew she'd get answers.  
"Finn! Wake up!" Marceline floated over Finn's bed, shaking the sleeping boy's sleeping bag roughly_  
_until his eyes snapped open.  
"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Finn pulled a small dagger from the hood of his sleeping bag, slashing at Marceline's arm and stopping to stare at the oozing slash when Marceline hissed at him and he realized what he'd done.  
"Jerk, what the junk?!" She licked the blood away, snatching the dagger and tossing it to the wall by the doorway. Finn laughed nervously.  
"Heh heh…sorry?" He shrugged. Marceline shook the red from her eyes, pulling out of a transformation she hadn't even realized she'd started.  
"Ugh, whatever. Just work on your ninja skills, you dork. Anyways…why I'm here…"  
"Actually yeah, man, why are you here? It's like, morning nighttime and you're in my house, and I'm in my bajayjays…" Finn pulled a blanket over himself, thanking Glob he hadn't decided to sleep au natural tonight. Marceline sat at the foot of the bed, and ran her tongue over her lips once.  
"I just had a question…"  
"It couldn't wait 'til morning?" Finn asked, his eyes suddenly growing heavy. Marceline sighed.  
"I forgot you people sleep at night…it can be so inconvenient never seeing the ones I rule over…I mean, I fight off rival vamps and all, but the citizens pretty much run themselves once I make all the political decisions and shizz. I'm never really in my kingdom. My cave is cool, but being around other vampires can be pretty stressful…ya know?" She looked at him softly, slightly irked with herself for finding such a pathetic thing to look for sympathy in. Finn was yawning, tapping his mouth with his palm, paying her little attention.  
"Nah, not really." Finn rubbed his eye, and Marceline let out a small snarl.  
"Anyways, who's the weenis hitting it up with PB?" Marceline asked, floating slightly over the bed in case Finn could feel the speed of her undead heart.  
"Oh, you must mean Braco. PB must be really into dressing fancy or something, cuz she's been with him a lot lately."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he's a suitor something or other, like his dad was, like, a bajiliion years ago. Wanna know a secret? I think PB is like super ancient…this guy was totally raised in her castle, and he's 21. His dad died waiting to suit up PB for a few lifetimes before he expired."  
Marceline's face blanched.  
"So PB has been hanging with…a suitor…"  
"That's right."  
Marceline floated slowly to the window, opening the hatch and letting herself out, slowly making her way back to her cave. Sleep suddenly sounded very, very good.  
"So, uh, bye?..." Finn shrugged and shimmied back into his sleeping bag, resuming his slumber quite easily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Finn and Jake made their usual stop at the Candy Kingdom, letting themselves into the lab to find a tired-looking PB poring over some books and fussing with what appeared to be long metal tubes spouting wires. Finn smiled at her good-naturedly, setting beside her at her workbench.  
"Hey PB. New experiment?"  
"Nope."  
"Uhh, project?"  
"Yup."  
"Need me to go adventuring for anything?" Finn puffed out his chest and raised his sword, confident in looking knightly. Princess Bubblegum threw the metal pieces into a large cylinder filled with oily-looking liquid.  
"Nope."  
"Oh. Is it like a private thing?"  
"Not hush hush secret, if that's what you're wondering."  
"Oh. Present for Braco?" Princess Bubblegum paused, and nodded thoughtfully.  
"I guess you could say that."  
"What is it?"  
"Meet the preliminary stages of P-Bot, guys. It's just a bunch of scraps now, but my goal is to make her as realistic and hold as much likeness to me as possible."  
"Why not just use bubblegum? Then she'll be like your twin, Princess." Bubblegum laughed at Jake's comment.  
"I don't want another me. I want a like-me. A Me-Bot. A P-Bot!" She tapped the cylinder fondly and walked to a keypad beside it, setting the calibrations so the oily liquid bubbled slowly. Finn jutted out his lips, trying to remember what it was he came to tell the princess.  
"Which pink would be good for a dress, Jake? This one, or this one? Personally, I think the latter is a little too red…"  
Red. _Red…Marceline_!  
"Ah! Peebles, I just remembered something!"  
"Lay it on us, Finn." Bubblegum tapped the tank, giggling softly. Jake rolled his eyes.  
"Marcy came over last night, and she acted super mega weird. Maybe it's cuz I slashed her, I dunno. But she was kinda down when she heard Braco was you suitor. Speaking of which, maybe you should get him to make the dress for P-Bot, PB. I mean it is his thing. Or is this a surprise?..."  
Bubblegum walked to Finn and held his shoulders at arm's length, closing and opening her mouth like a fish.  
"How does she know about Braco?" Her question was between a shriek and a whisper, and the sound made Jake's fur stand on end. Finn rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
"I think she musta found out from the citizens. Or maybe she saw you. It was morning-nighttime and you know how Marcy likes to drift around in the dark." Bubblegum released Finn, and turned to P-Bot's tank.  
"If you boys excuse me, I have a lot to finish today and can't talk anymore. Please see yourselves out, I'll ttyl, or something." Shrugging, Finn and Jake walked out of the lab, talking amongst themselves about a dungeon or a train or something of the sort. Bubblegum worried her lower lip anxiously, working quickly to finish P-Bot.  
_Oh, Marceline…I didn't want you to know about Braco…knowing you, you probably assumed we're dating or something…_ She face-palmed, gritting her teeth together. _Dang…I knew I should have gone to see you between conferences, but I was so tired…_She cut her finger on one of the metal sheets and moved the finger to her mouth, sucking on the sweet molasses. _Marcy…I hope you're ok…_ Bubblegum shifted her thoughts to the task at hand, deciding to worry about her vampire later, when she'd gotten the donkus off her back. There was some serious explaining to do…

Marceline twisted and turned in the blankets on her bed. She had tried for hours to fall asleep the night before, and now, despite being exhausted, she found she could hardly close her eyes without tears spilling out onto her cheeks. She burrowed into the sheets, covering her head with them and cursing herself for ever believing she had a chance of ever gaining the princess's favor. She curled into a ball, recalling the tune she had been trying to remember the night before, and started humming it softly.

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I? Why do I..._she sighed. _Why do I love you?_


End file.
